Shina Uchiha:Orichimaru returns
by storywritinglover3663
Summary: When Shina Uchiha receives the cursed seal from a revived Orichimaru, she must face her own dark side to make it out of his grasp. Miya Uzumaki, and Gaara's son Sashu, along with her own family's help, she'll try and open up her true personality to save herself from falling prey to Orichimaru. Sorry if some updates come slow, i have lots of things to do!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm going to start with a, and sorry for this, **_**very **_**long prologue. And when I say long, I MEAN long! Just so you know, anyone who was looking for a SasukeXSakura thing, this is not one of those stories. Because they didn't have a ShinaXSashu character choice, I had to choose Sakura and Sasuke instead. Sorry for the disappointment, and please, enjoy the story.**

_**(Warning: Prologue may go through events very quickly, and I'm apologizing to anyone who does not like fast stories! But I promise you, it gets slower in the next chapter!)**_

**Prologue**

"_Shina! If you don't wake up now, you'll be late to the academy!" My mother, Sakura Uchiha called up to me. My eyes fluttered open and I let out a small groan. My body still ached from yesterdays training with Naruto Sensei. He had me practicing hand to hand combat all day, and when I finally got home, sprung a surprise attack on me by hiding in the closet. Having the hokage as your sensei was not easy. I slid out of bed and quickly changed into my uniform. It was a pink off shoulder mini sweater with a white sleeveless undershirt, black shorts, and pink sandals. I tied my forehead protector around my neck, and attached a pouch that held all my weapons to my belt. The smell of eggs and bacon dragged me and my sore body downstairs, and into a chair at the dining table. Sukai, Itachi, Daisuke, and Sura were already at the table. Sura was trying to help Sukai, a 5 year old, eat his eggs, while Itachi and Daisuke were bickering over who got the last piece of bacon. With a grin, I snatched it out their hands, and gulped it down in three bites. _

"_Looks like neither of you got it." I said. Daisuke turned, and although there was irritation on his face, I knew he couldn't stay mad at me. Daisuke was like my twin, ignoring the hair and eye color. We were to close to get mad at each other, and even if we did, it was only for about 5 minutes. Itachi on the other hand…_

"_SHINA! THAT WAS MY BACON!" Itachi howled, shooting out of his chair. I bit back a laugh and narrowed my eyes at him instead. _

"_Well it's not my fault you weren't paying attention. If you were a real ninja, you could've sensed me coming." I retorted. Daisuke started cracking up, and even Sura let out a small chuckle. I tried not to let my surprise show, considering the fact of how hard it was to make her laugh._

"_Shina! You know I cant fight good when I'm hungry!" Itachi complained._

"_Hey, I can tell you already had 3 pieces, and that was the last piece! I didn't have any bacon yet, so I took it! It's only fair! Plus, I wont have much eggs, because Sukai covered poor Pocky in them!" I exclaimed, pointing to Sukai, then our dog Pocky. The dog was indeed covered in eggs, not that he minded. It just meant a good breakfast for him. Pocky was a light brown puppy, with long fur, that had white spots dotted all over him. Itachi opened his mouth to say something else, but my mother cut him off._

"_Now, now, Itachi. Shina is right, the last piece of bacon was for her. You need to stop acting like a pig, and don't yell anymore. It gives me and your dad a headache." My mother called from the kitchen doorway. I turned towards her, and smiled gratefully. Her pink hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her green eyes shone in amusement. Aside from her large forehead, my mother was actually very pretty. A light knock at the door caught Sukai's attention, and he flung himself towards the door, abandoning his untouched food. Considering how light the knock was, I could tell it was Miya Uzumaki knocking. Was she here early, or did I really sleep in that late? When Sukai finally managed to open the door, Miya smiled at Sukai and picked the small child up in her arms. He giggled and immediately started playing with her hair. I couldn't blame him though, it was such a pretty shade of purple, not to mention extremely soft. Hicho, Miya's little brother, Stood behind her, swinging a kunai around his finger. Hicho and Miya were complete opposites. Hicho was a little bundle of energy, always wanting to do his best, and always wanting to eat something at the same time. Miya on the other hand was very quiet, ate small amounts of food, and tried not to over-work herself. _

"_Hey Shina, you ready to get to training?" Miya asked, her voice just above a whisper. I nodded and kissed my mother on the cheek._

"_Tell dad I said bye, and that I'm cooking dinner tonight! Daisuke, lets go you lazy butt!" I exclaimed. My mother laughed an ok, and Daisuke stumbled after me, and out the door. As we walked, I noticed that Hicho was quieter than usual. I turned to look at him, and saw him squishing his fingers together with a troubled look on his face._

"_Whats wrong, Hicho?" I asked, concern filling my voice. He jumped at the sound of my voice, and his cheeks flooded red._

"_N-nothing, I j-just, was t-thinking!" Hicho stammered, gulping slightly. A sly grin crossed my face and I knelt down to his level._

"_Why are you blushing? And stuttering? Hmm….Oh I know…maybe you like someone!" My grin grew wider as I said this, and almost exploded into laughter when his eyes bugged out of his head._

"_NO! what?! I mean….that's crazy! Me? Like Mimi?!" As soon as he said her name, his hand flew over his mouth. This time I really did burst out laughing. _

"_You like Mimi? Hicho, why didn't you tell me?" Miya asked, giving me a stern glare. I covered my mouth but couldn't stop giggling. Daisuke dragged me away from them, and tried to give me the same stern glare as Miya, but it only made me laugh harder. Soon enough he was laughing with me, and we were both holding our stomachs gasping for air. When we finally calmed down, tears were streaming down our faces, and our sides hurt from laughing so hard. When I turned to look back at the two Uzumaki siblings, I noticed Miya seemed to be giving Hicho a thorough lecture, and from what I could tell, it seemed to be about getting a girls attention. He listened intently, nodding at everything she told him. I smiled, and wondered if that's how I would be when Sukai got to be that age. It seemed possible to me._

"_So…You're cooking dinner tonight? What are you making?" Daisuke asked, a small grin creeping onto his face. It was no secret Daisuke was a fan of my cooking, but then again, most people were. I got my amazing skills from my mom, of course. I got most of my many talents from my mom. Except for my fire Techniques and art skills. Those were from my dad._

"_Mitarashi Dango." I announced with a grin. Daisuke's mouth dropped open, Dango being his favorite food. Especially Mitarashi Dango. _

"_M-m-Mitarashi D-D-Dango?" He stammered, drool leaking over the edge of his mouth. I laughed at his reaction, knowing all to well he'd go wide-eyed over my Dango. A bell chimed loudly, alarming me that me, Miya, and Daisuke had 10 minutes to get to the training grounds, or else we'd have to do 500 push-ups for Naruto Sensei. Hinata and Hicho broke they're conversation, and instantly began running. Me and Daisuke sped after them, not wanting to be late either. Hicho departed from us after a little while, still being in the academy and all. Miya waved him a quick goodbye, before picking up the pace to training grounds #1. The forest surrounded grounds finally came into view, Naruto Sensei nowhere in sight. I let out an exasperated sigh and rolled my eyes. Only Naruto Sensei would be late! _

_The three of us gathered in the center of the training grounds. I couldn't sense Naruto Sensei anywhere, not that it surprised me. He was probably being…held up…by Hinata-senpai. Miya ran her fingers through her hair and let out a frustrated sigh. I guess she was thinking the same thing I was. I sat down and pulled out a pack of pocky I keep in case this happens. I munched on the yummy treat, and offered some to Miya and Daisuke. My brother happily took one, but Miya refused politely. My eyes wandered to the training grounds next to us, where Sashu, Matra, and Temori trained. Sashu dodged every attack Temori tried to land on him, grabbed her arm, and flipped her onto her side. His red hair hung in his face, making his handsome features stand out. Yeah, I had a crush on Gaara's son. As if he sensed someone staring at him, he turned to look directly at him. I felt myself turn a dark crimson, and snapped my head away from his gaze. Great, I probably looked like a stalker now! But to tell the truth, I've had a crush on Sashu since the first year of being in the academy._

_I could feel his gaze burning into my skin, and I shivered slightly. Oh, please come soon Naruto-sensei! As if hearing my wish, Naruto hopped down from a tree branch and landed in the clearing with a thud right as the bell chimed._

"_Whoo! Almost got late there! On the way here, a giant caterpillar attacked me!" He laughed, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Me and Daisuke got up and pointed accusingly at him._

"_LIES!"_

_Naruto-sensei laughed and shook his head._

"_Alright, fine. It was something else." He put his hands up in surrender, before putting his serious face on._

"_Now, let's get to training."_

"_Ok, I think it's time you guys took a lunch break." Naruto-sensei finally suggested, picking up three bento's. I was leaned up against a tree, panting, and wiping the sweat from my forehead. He tossed a bento over to me, and I caught it in my hands. I slowly slid the lid off and grinned at what was inside. Onigiri with Ume filling! (Rice balls with Pickled plum filling) . That was my favorite food. _

"_You may eat wherever you want, but be back here in exactly….1 hour." Naruto-sensei instructed, waving us off with his hand. I quickly slid the back on and walked out of the training grounds, scanning the area for a place to sit. I spotted a bench just big enough for one or two people to sit, and deciding on eating alone, I went straight for the bench. Of course someone else did to. Me and Sashu reached the bench at the same time, and bumped into each other accidentally. He turned and looked at me with intense green eyes. His skin felt warm against mine, but for some reason, it made me shiver._

"_S-sorry, I can sit somewhere else!" I stuttered, beginning to back up. He reached out grabbed my arm, and pulled me back._

"_No. I actually wanted to talk to you." His voice was smooth and deep, and it kind of reminded me of mahogany for some reason. I gulped, and felt the heat rising to my face. Why did I have to blush so easily?!_

"_O-ok.." I murmured, sitting down. He sat down so close to me, I had to take deep breaths to control myself. I barely knew this kid, yet he had such a strong effect on me! It was highly unnerving. _

"_You were staring at me during training today." Sashu stated. I'm dead. Dying. Call the ambulance, I'm just gonna die right now._

"_W-well, I-I liked your moves…." I stammered, thinking of how lame of an excuse that was. I heard a small chuckle from him, and something that looked like it could be a smirk and grin mixed together overcame his face. Why did he have to look so good?!_

"_Really? Then why were you blushing?" He continued, taking the lid off his own bento. _

"_Uhm…Uhm…Uhm…I-uh…" I didn't know how to answer that, so I shot off my lid, and stuffed an Onigiri into my mouth. Real smooth, Shina. I thought grumpily to myself. I swallowed the painfully large Onigiri, and ate the next one slowly. Very slowly._

"_You know, I liked your moves to…" He whispered this into my ear, his warm breath tickling my every senses. I could feel the heat rising to my face once again, and I knew he was watching me. He stood up, a smirk making him look sort of…devilish._

"_Meet me here again tonight, at…8:00." Sashu instructed. Before I had time to answer, he had strode away to join his sister, Matra. I took a few breaths to calm myself, and try not to scream to loudly. Had he really just asked me to meet him here? At night? No, I must be dreaming. But when I turned to look at him, he shot me a sly wink. I already knew I was blushing again, and suddenly, I had to many butterflies fluttering around in my stomach to eat. _

_At exactly 7:50, I left the house as silently as possible, and made my way towards the bench Sashu told me to meet him at. I had so many butterflies in my stomach right now, I felt like I would throw up a group of migrating monarchs. I gulped down the lump in my throat, and twirled a piece of hair in my fingers. I had put on a teenie weenie bit of mascara to bring out my eyes, but that was it. I finally reached my now favorite bench and sat down to wait for Sashu. I didn't have to wait long though. His red hair glowed in the moonlight, so it wasn't hard to miss form moving through the darkness. He grinned as he got closer, and sat down on the bench closer to me then the last time. _

"_I see you decided to come." He whispered, right next to my ear like last time. It still made me go red, but thanks to the dark, he couldn't see._

"_Yeah…I would feel bad if I didn't." I laughed lightly, twiddling with a loose string on my shorts. Suddenly I wished I brought a jacket, because I had goose bumps running up and down my arms. He let out a small chuckle, and leaned farther into me._

"_So did you really like my moves, or was that just an excuse?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest._

"_A little bit of both." I replied. I was surprised by how smooth that sounded, and the inside me did some sort of cheer. _

"_Oh, I see. Your moves weren't to bad either." Sashu felt so close to me, that I felt like if I turned, I could kiss him. Not that I'd mind… I couldn't tell whether he was trying to tell me he thought I was cute, or whether he actually likes my moves, so I just giggled cutely. _

"_Tell me, Shina, Have you ever been outside the village." My name rolled off his tongue like water on a smooth stone. It made me shiver slightly, and I almost forgot to answer his question.._

"_Hm? Oh…no." I replied, mentally slapping myself for getting carried away. _

"_Well, looks like I have somewhere to take you." He grabbed my hand, sending electricity shooting through me, and picked me up bridal style. Why he felt the need to carry me, I don't know, but I definitely wasn't going to complain. He jumped into the nearest tree he could find, and began flying through them. He acted as if I weighed nothing, just like a feather on an owl. His smirk wasn't a mean one, but more like a really attractive one. A thrill of excitement went through me, since we weren't supposed to leave the village unless we were on a mission. I didn't know where he was taking me, but I didn't really care either. I just felt good with him. Finally he stopped on the highest branch of a tall oak tree, where the sky was clearly visible, and the stars glinted brighter then ever above. I was momentarily dazed by the beauty of it, until Sashu's voice interrupted the trance._

"_Beautiful isn't it?" He asked, sitting down on the tree trunk. Because there was only room for one person on the tree, he pulled me into his lap instead. It made me blush an extreme color of red, that I didn't even know existed. _

"_Yeah…Really beautiful.." I whispered, staring at all the different stars in the sky. The looked light a thousand lit candles on a really big dark blue birthday cake. It was a weird comparison, but it was how I felt._

_I don't know how long we were there, but I think it was sometime between an hour later my eyes started to get heavy. I tried hard to stay awake, but before I could stop myself, I was fast asleep on Sashu, his warm body keeping the cold away._

_**Next morning**_

_I woke up in my bed the next morning, my covers neatly tucked around me, and a small note laying on the dresser next to me. Flashes of last night went through my mind, and I couldn't help a small smile spreading across my face. I picked up the note gently, not wanting to crease it, and read the light blue inked words carefully._

_Dear Shina,_

_I had fun with you last night, and I think it was cute that_

_You fell asleep on me. I enjoyed carrying you home, and tucking_

_You in. I hope you don't mind eating together_

_At lunch again today. See you at training._

_From,_

_Sashu_

_My heart skipped a beat at the fact that he called me cute. Did this mean he could possibly like me? I ran the possibilities over in my head, and let out an exasperated sigh. Only time would tell, I guess. I slid out of bed, and changed into a clean pair of clothes. This time I chose to wear A black sleeveless shirt, with a white undershirt, black leggings, a purple skirt, and black sandals. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and let my bangs hang down. I grabbed my forehead protector and tied it behind my bangs. I check myself over in the mirror, gave an approving nod, and then made my way downstairs. Everyone was eating breakfast quietly, no arguing, no nothing. Daisuke gave me a sly grin, and even Sura was smiling slightly. Sukai was munching on a slice of toast, actually eating it for once, and Itachi was glaring at me. But that was normal. _

"_Shina, how nice of you to join us." My father, Sasuke Uchiha's voice sounded from behind me. I jumped and whirled around to face him. He didn't look happy. Not happy at all._

"_H-hi dad…" I said awkwardly. Why was everyone so quiet, and was my dad mad?_

"_So. This boy. Gaara's son I believe. Brought you home last night?" My father growled, his face already beginning to turn an odd shade of purple and red mixed together. _

"_Y-yes…But it's not what you think, I swear! We were just stargazing, and I kind of…fell asleep!" I exclaimed, trying hard to make it a shriek. How did he know about Sashu? Did he see him bringing me home? Or did he see the note?_

"_Just Stargazing? And you fell asleep? And he carried you home?" By this point his whole body was shaking, thus my mother stepped in to calm him down._

"_There, there, honey…They're probably just very good friends." She said airily, moving her hands in a "Just-ignore-it" kind of way. Though when she turned towards me, burning anger flared up in her eyes. She was like me. On the outside, she acted completely unlike her inside self. Sometimes. I flinched away from her stare, and gulped. I think the fear meter for both my parents, was almost up to it's limit. They were extremely strong in combat, and they're emotions could get them carried away. I let out an awkward giggle, and looked to Daisuke and Sura for help. Sura gave me an apologetic shrug, obviously not wanting to get involved with mom and dad when they were angry, but Daisuke shot a sly wink, and stood up._

"_Hey, Itachi finished his 5__th__ slice of toast, and I'm almost positive he wants more!" Daisuke said, pointing to a bored looking Itachi. He snapped his attention to Daisuke, and opened his mouth, ready to say something rude, but for the second time was cut off by my mother._

"_DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING BACK ITACHI! Daisuke, thank you for pointing that out." My mother screamed the first part, unnerving me to no end, and said the last part to Daisuke in a honey-sweet tone. Itachi's mouth dropped open, making me laugh._

"_Close your mouth Itachi, your gonna catch flies." Sura whispered, nudging his shoulder. Itachi did, and gave her an apologetic look. Just like how me and Daisuke were sort of twins, Itachi and Sura actually were twins. They would never argue with each other. Ever._

"_I'm sorry daddy, it wont happen again." I turned my attention back to my dad, and gave him the most innocent and apologetic look I could muster. My angel look has yet to fail on him. His frown softened, and he pulled me into a hug._

"_It better not." He murmured. I smiled against his shirt, and hugged him harder. I loved my dad, I really did. _

"_Well you guys had better get to training, here's a piece of toast for you, Shina." My mother said, handing a butter slice of toast to me. It was on my least favorite bread. Whole-wheat bread. But I felt like I deserved it, so I took it anyway._

"_Thanks mom!" I gave her a quick hug, and a kiss on the cheek, and then ran out the front door, with Daisuke behind me. _

"_So, you're into Sashu huh?" Daisuke asked with a sly grin. I stopped abruptly, causing him to stop to, or else he would've run headfirst into me. I whirled around to face him, an annoyed look on my face. _

"_NO! NO NO NO!" I shrieked, waving a fist at him. _

"_so….yes?"_

_I felt like he could see fumes shooting out of my head, so I whirled around and began walking again. A small chuckle came from behind me, and I whirled around to yell at Daisuke, but he wasn't there anymore. Confusion swept over me. The laugh came again, but this time it sounded cruel._

"_Daisuke? Whe-where are you?!" Panic choked my voice, as my eyes swept the entire area for my missing brother. A loud yell sounded from somewhere inside the forest of death. And it was Daisuke's yell._

_Daisuke's P,O.V_

_Daisuke tried to get the ropes on his arms and legs undone. _

"_Don't even bother kid. Those ropes are controlled with my chakra." The disguised ninja who had snatched him growled. Daisuke watched Shina from the tree he was in panicking and calling his name. Daisuke heard his own scream from the forest of death, and his eyes stretched wide. This guy was casting illusions on Shina! Daisuke wanted to call out to her, but thanks to rag covering his mouth, he couldn't. He struggled even harder against the ropes hold, as panic swept through him._

_Shina's P.O.V_

_I turned towards the forest of death, and slipped a kunai from my pouch. I swallowed the lump of fear that was lodged in my throat, and dashed forward._

_Please be ok, Daisuke!_

_I jumped the fence that had signs plastered all over it that read "KEEP OUT! Or die.". I climbed up a tree with the knowledge of last weeks lesson, and began leaping through the trees, in search of Daisuke. What had happened to him?!_

_Daisuke's P.O.V_

_Shina's pink head disappeared into the forest, and his stomach clenched in fear._

"_I'm gonna go…take care…of your sister. Don't go anywhere." Daisuke's kidnapper laughed cruelly, before he to disappeared. _

_Panic swept over Daisuke, and he knew that somehow he had to help Shina._

_Shina's P.O.V_

_I stopped in a small clearing, my chest heaving with the effort to breathe. Daisuke's scream sounded again, but this time, it was right behind me. I whirled around and nearly passed out when I saw Daisuke's mangled body lying on the floor. I let out a petrified scream, as I watched a pool of blood slowly forming around him. His eyes were blank, and his body was mangled and broken. I dropped down next to his body, and noticed to things almost at once. His blood was cold, and his eyes were blue. Usually blood was warm, and Daisuke's eyes were blue, not green. I smirked and stood up, already knowing this was an illusion._

"_Very nice. I almost fell for that. But can I just say, you're worse at making illusions of people then my brother?" I said loudly, folding my arms over my chest. A loud chuckle came from above me, and I looked over to see a man in all black standing upside down on a tree. _

"_Very good. Looks like these days they train young people well, in the Hidden Village of the Leaf." His voice sounded sinister, and it sent shivers down my side. My hand shot out almost unnoticeably, and the kunai I had been holding went sailing through the air. He effortlessly caught it in his hand, and smirked. But so did I. Training with Naruto-sensei sure does teach a person a lot. I watched my shadow clone explode in a cloud of dust, and I became myself again instead of the "Kunai" I threw at him. His eyes widened in shock, and I took his momentary pause to advantage. I jumped out of his reach, and slammed my foot into the side of his face. The mysterious man was sent flying through the air and collided painfully hard with a tree._

_I smirked and took out another Kunai. This time it was real. _

_Daisuke's P.O.V_

_Daisuke noticed that suddenly the ropes felt less tight. He grinned and easily slid his hand out from the rope, untying the other one, then his feet, and then pulled the rag off his mouth. He stood up and stretched to get the circulation flowing again. Maybe that meant Shina was winning. He hopped down from the tree, and as soon as he hit the ground, Shina's bloodcurdling scream sounded from the forest._

_Sashu's P,O.V_

_Sashu watched as Matra and Temori dueled swinging fists and kicks. He looked over to the training grounds #1, and narrowed his eyes in confusion when he only saw Naruto Uzumaki and Miya Uzumaki sitting with angry expressions. He was about to call to them and ask what happened to Shina and Daisuke, when a terrifying scream rang through the air. It was a voice he knew all to well. That was Shina's scream. He was almost positive the whole village heard the scream. Naruto and Miya snapped they're heads towards the scream, and even Matra and Temori stopped fighting. Kiba-sensei stopped petting Akamaru and his jaw tightened. He signaled with his hand, and Sashu, Matra, and Temori formed a small circle around him. Fear swept through him like ice, and he gripped his kunai extra hard. _

_Shina's P.O.V_

_I watched in astonishment as the mysterious ninja stood up and pulled the kunai I threw at him out of his leg. Blood seeped from the wound, but he looked like he didn't care. He glared at me through anger-filled eyes, and a cruel smile formed onto his already cruel features._

"_You're gonna pay for that, you little brat." He growled. His hands moved into a technique I knew to well._

"_Shadow replication technique!" Figures of him began to form all around me, and fear clenched my stomach. _

"_Attack!"_

_All the replications jumped at me, fists at the ready. I might as well fight an even battle. I repeated his hand movements, and called out the same words. Dozens of me's appeared, and attacked his replications. I smirked enjoying how confused the replications looked._

"_How did- Nevermind!" They all screamed at once. My eyes scanned the crowd in search for the real one, but there were so many I couldn't tell. _

"_Looking for me?" A sinister voice whispered from behind me. Before I could move, He held my hand behind my back, so that if I moved it would break in less than a second, and he held a kunai at my throat. Now I was stuck._

"_You were a fun opponent, entertained me quite a bit, but now I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you. Kazekage Madrin's orders. _

_Kazekage Madrin? Who is that? And why does he want to get rid of me?_

"_NO!" Miya's scream surprised me, and I nearly jumped out of my skin when her foot collided with his head, two inches away from mine. His grip on me was removed, and I fell to the floor. My arm was sore from his grip. _

"_ISAN! MIKO! HELP ME!" My jaw dropped when two more cloaked ninjas came out of nowhere, one landing right in front of me. _

"_I'll take the girl." Her voice said to the other ninjas. They nodded, and disappeared into a fight with Naruto-sensei, and Miya. Daisuke was running towards me with Sashu. The mysterious women grabbed my arm, but I wasn't going to be taken so easily._

"_Fire Release: Dragon fire technique!" The ninja turned to stare at me in disbelief. It wasn't normal for a ninja at my level to have enough chakra for fire techniques. A ball of fire formed at my mouth, and I blew it straight towards the ninja. She jumped up at the last second, her foot getting caught and scorched in the flame. Dragon fire technique took a lot of Chakra, and I felt some of my energy ebb away. Daisuke ran to me from behind, and embraced me tightly._

"_I thought you were dead…I heard your scream and it scared the hell out of me…Mom would've killed me if you died! Then Sura and Dad would revive me and kill me again! And Itachi would definitely steal all my food!" He cried, squeezing me tighter and tighter with every word._

"_Ok, I get it, I love you to, but we need to get to fighting." I gasped, pulling away from his hug. He nodded, and Sashu stepped forward to stand beside me._

"_I'm glad you're ok." He whispered, eyes shining in anger at the female ninja in front of us. She smirked at me, and shook her head._

"_My business is with the girl only. I only wish to fight her." She said boldly. I smirked, and gave Daisuke and Sashu a look that said "Let-me-fight-her". They shared a glance, and bowed. I stepped forward, and so did the ninja. She dashed forward faster then the speed of light._

"_Sharingan!" I called onto my Sharingan, so that I could see her even at full speed. I moved out of the way just in time, and sent my foot flying into her side. A loud crack went through the air, and she hit the ground with a thud. As if it didn't even affect her, she stood up, brushed off her cloak, and came at me again. This time I jumped, flipped, and sent my fist plummeting into her back. I landed on top of her, and jumped off, a smirk plastered on my face. I tried not to show my shock when her body turned into a piece of wood, and she appeared behind me. Her hand raked my head, and pulled out my ponytail. She grabbed a fistful of my hair, and yanked my head backwards. Her grip was tight, and my head ached terribly. I was stuck. For some weird reason, I remembered a story my mom was telling me, while brushing my hair when I 10._

"_I used to have long hair like you, Shina. I was always so proud of my hair, I thought no one could beat it. Then, I joined the Chunnin Exams, with your father, and Naruto. It was during the second exam, around the 3__rd__ or 4__th__ day, and I was nursing your dad and Naruto back to health, when 3 sound ninjas appeared. They were spies for Orichimaru, and wanted to kill sas-your father. Well, I was fighting with the only girl of they're group, and she grabbed my hair, and started taunting me._

"_If you have enough time to take care of your hair, then you must have enough time to train!" She said it with such a cruel voice, I realized she was right. So I took out my Kunai, and I cut my hair. If I hadn't cut my hair, I probably never would've become stronger."_

_I gulped, and realized that was what I would have to do. I reached for my kunai and pulled it out, anger filling me ever step of the way. How dare she make me cut off my own hair?_

"_What are you doing? A Kunai isn't going to work on me." The ninja laughed coldly. I smirked and turned to face her._

"_Who said this was for you?" I hissed. Before she could stop me, I pulled the kunai through my hair, and watched as my pink strands of what used to be my hair flew in all directions. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The ninja fell backwards, her hand still clutching my hair. Sashu, Daisuke, and everyone else around me stared with wide, shocked eyes. Naruto-sensei watched me with admiration, as I got up and turned to glare at the ninja. I looked scary with just the anger on my face, but with my Sharingan, I must have looked like the devil in girl form._

"_You're gonna die, you bitch." I whispered. Her eyes widened in fear as I slammed my hands together and moved them in all directions, all the while knowing she knew what I was about to do._

"_Chidory: Chirping Birds!" A ball of electricity formed in my hand as I said this, and I immediately began rushing towards the ninja. Her eyes widened in fear and she got up to move a second to late. My hand collided with her chest, and blood went flying everywhere. The ninja opened her mouth in a silent scream, and fell to the floor. It was crystal clear, that she was dead. The two other ninjas stopped fighting, and turned to look at their fallen comrade. The first one who I had fought ran over to her, and picked her limp body up and into his arms. He turned to glare at me, and then vanished into the trees. The last ninja, sent me a look that turned my body to ice, and then followed after his teammate. All my energy had seeped out of my body, and my vision went foggy. I stumbled and fell into someone's arms, before passing out._

_4 months had passed since then, and today, the Chunnin exams would begin. Daisuke waited downstairs for me to finish getting ready. My mother had warned me to pack extra food, for the 2__nd__ exam, and also plenty of medicine. I stuffed my backpack with food, medicine, weapons, and extra clothes. Mom said there would be plenty of places to collect water, so I shouldn't waste room on that. I took one last look around my room, and then headed downstairs. I sighed, and ran my hand through my now short hair. Shakino, my moms, friends, daughter, who also happens to be my friend, came over to make it more even. She was fantastic with hair, and I actually kind of liked my hair short. _

"_You ready to go, Shina?" Naruto-sensei asked. Miya stood beside him, with Hicho clinging to her leg. He had tears streaming down his face, and snot dripping from his nose._

"_Don't go Miya! What if you get hurt! Daddy don't make her go!" Hicho cried, his voice hysterical. My own brother Sukai, who was 6, also ran up to me. I picked him up with a sad smile, and he wrapped his small arms around my neck._

"_Promise me to stay safe, and don't let anyone beat you." He whispered into my ear. I bit back tears of my own, and swallowed hard._

"_I wont. I promise." I choked out, gritting my teeth and squeezing my eyes shut. Sura had her face buried into Itachi's chest, and even he looked upset to see us go. My mother and father, came up to hug me and Daisuke, and to retrieve Sukai. He kept on a brave face for Hicho, who he had grown attached to, but I knew when we left, he would be a crying mess until we came home. Well, if we came home. I thought of Sashu, and what would happen if we had to fight each other. I shook my head to clear the thoughts from my mind, and let out a small sigh. I could do this._

"_Lets go, Naruto-sensei." My voice was hoarse with the effort of controlling my emotions, and he seemed to understand that. Naruto led me, Miya, and Daisuke out of the house, and I only looked back one more time. My parents and siblings waved farewell. I smiled, and made a cross my heart signal, before turning away. _

_We stood at the entrance exam doors, and looked to Naruto-kun for his signal._

"_Good luck to all of you. You've trained hard for this, so don't let anyone discourage you. I believe in all three of you." His words sent a ball of courage into me, and I ran up and hugged him. He seemed surprised at first, but it didn't take long for him to hug me back. I was going to miss him. _

"_Ok, time to go you guys. Miya, me and your mother love you." Naruto-sensei said. Miya embraced her father, and he hugged her back. Daisuke just gave him a brotherly fist-punch. I took a deep breath, grabbed the handle, and pushed it open._

_I found myself staring at a crowd of at least 100 people. _

"_Oh. So the great Shina Uchiha arrives." A familiar voice said from my left. I knew that voice. But it couldn't be….could it? No…she was dead. I turned to look at the person who said my name, and almost threw up when I saw her. It was the ninja I had killed during the fight against three sound ninjas. But here she was, standing right in front of me._

"_Oh? The great and powerful Shina is scared?" She mocked. My entire body was glued to the spot, and my head spun._

"_Stop messing around, Mikon." The first ninja I had battled laughed. _

_Mikon? The other girls name was Miko…_

"_Shina Uchiha, meet Miko's twin sister, Mikon." He laughed, pointing towards the exact replicate of Miko. I gulped, and tried to find a way out of her hate-filled glare._

_Oh Crap._

"_101, failed, 102 and 103, fail with him." A tester called. Screaming and yelling came from behind me, and then sound of something hitting something else. I flinched and continued writing down answers. Daisuke and Hinata had to copy off me. I knew Daisuke would use his Sharingan to copy my hand movements, and Miya would probably use her Byakugan. I finished the last question, and let out a small sigh. Daisuke and Miya of course had already caught on to what our instructor for exam 1 was trying to tell us, when he said_

"_Ninja's who cheat without thinking carefully…"_

_I felt kind of bad for those who didn't. My eyes made they're way to where Sashu was sitting. He was forming an eye on his palm with…sand?_

_He smirked, and turned it back into sand. One of his hands was covering his eye, and he used the other hand to direct the sand/eye to my test. I blushed and smiled as I watched the eyeball looking over my test. He trusted me enough to copy off my answers? At least I knew he still felt something towards me. We hadn't spent much time together since he kissed me. It was because of training, of course. I smiled as my mind replayed the memory._

_I sat down on our bench, and waited for Sashu to meet me. He promised to give me a surprise present for recovering so well to my muscle failures. I had used to much chakra in the battle with the three sound ninjas, thus damaging my body severely. I made out Sashu's form as he stepped closer to the bench, until he was standing directly above me._

"_You never don't come." He laughed, eyes shining in the moonlight._

"_I would feel bad if I didn't." I repeated my response to the first time he acknowledged my effort to come. He smiled, and sat down next to me. He placed his hand in his pouch, and then pulled it back out, his fist closed around something. _

"_I promised you a present, so here it is." He whispered into my ear. I shivered slightly, his breath on my ear always having that affect on me. He placed a small object into my hand, and I held it up to a more lighted spot so I could see it. I realized it was a tiny replica of the gourd on his back, connected to a keychain. I smiled and turned to give him a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his wrapped around my waist, pulling me close. I felt warm next to him, and butterflies arose in my stomach again. He pulled back slightly, and cupped my chin with one hand. Before I knew what he was doing, his lips were on mine, and I was in a whole different world. At first it took me a second to register what had happened, but as time went by, I eased into the kiss more. I tightened my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and his hands pulled my waist towards him more. Electricity was shooting through my every senses, and I felt like I'd been waiting for this for forever. One of his hands moved up and rested on my head, as if he could pull me even closer like that. I smiled against the kiss, that we broke soon after to catch our breaths. _

"_That was…amazing." He breathed, staring into my eyes. I smiled shyly and blushed._

"_Yeah…It really was."_

_My hand closed around the keychain he had given me, and I smiled. My first kiss had definitely not been wasted. Sashu turned to stare at me, and I gave him a small smile. His gaze flickered to my hand, and a small smile of his own crept on his face. He must be remembering to. Staring at him now, and remembering that night, almost made me want to get out of my seat and kiss the crap out of him right then. But I kept my butt glued to my chair, and my eyes glued to his…eye. He finally turned away, probably knowing that if he stared to long, the testers would catch him and mark him for cheating. After a bit he began to write down answers to his test, and when he finished, removed his hand away from his eye._

"_TIME!" Ibiki called. Pencils dropped and the sound of murmurs broke out through the room._

"_Now for question 10. Before I give the question, let me explain something. Those of you who take the question, if you get it wrong, you'll be a genin forever. Those of you who choose not to, will automatically fail, and can try again next time." He announced, his voice emotionless. Shocked yells and upset cursing came from all around the room, and my mouth dropped open. No way! That wasn't fair!_

"_Those of you who do not wish to take the question may leave now." Ibiki continued, ignoring all the questions being shouted at him. Several people stood up, flipped they're chairs, and left, screaming either "SCREW THIS!" or "Fuck you!". I gulped awkwardly. Half the kids who took the test now stood up and left. Sashu turned and winked at me, like he knew some secret. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just shook his head, and turned back towards the examiner. Daisuke, Miya, and I were all extremely smart for genins. No way were we backing down._

"_Would anyone else like to leave before I give the question?" He asked, scanning the room. Nobody stood up, or even moved. The examiner smiled, and folded his arms over his chest._

"_Congratulations. The remaining 45 teams have just passed part one of the Chunnin exams." _

_At first there was silence. Then cheering and whooping filled the room, and I couldn't help a big grin spreading across my face. Really?! I passed?! It was so easy though! But then…I DID ALL THE STUPID ANSWERS FOR NOTHING?! Inner Shina exploded into a million pieces, while outside Shina tightened her hands into fists and gritted her teeth. A loud shattering caught my attention, and everyone turned to the window next to Ibiki. The window was now broken, and a female ninja with purple hair stood beside Ibiki._

"_Hello, examiners! My name is Anko Mitarashi, and I am your "sensei" for part two of the Chunnin exams!" She exclaimed excitedly. Silence met her, and an awkward feeling filled the air._

"_Oi, tough crowd." She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. Ibiki rolled his eyes, and lit a cigar._

"_There all yours, Anko." He muttered. With a loud pop, Ibiki disappeared, and left the remaining teams alone with this strange new "sensei". Great._

_45 teams stood in front of the gates to the "Forest of death". This would be my second time here, in only 4 months. New record! Sashu stood beside me, his hand clinging to my wrist like a child. He seemed like he knew something I didn't, but wouldn't tell me, for fear of scaring me. The ninjas from the Hidden Village of Sound walked past us, and Sashu's grip on my wrist tightened. Was he afraid that they might hurt me? Or did he think I was afraid?_

"_Alright Genins, listen up. The forest of death is nothing to joke about. In here many of you will die. I wont lie about that. I'm not only talking about being attacked by other teams, I'm talking about being attacked by wild animals, poisonous animals or bugs, and various other things. Food and water will have to be found on your own. Anyone who wishes to drop out can do so now, or wait to drop out after part 2. Any volunteers?" Anko began talking immediately, and my stomach began threading knots. People could die here? Wasn't that a little bit…harsh? 2 or 3 teams left, but that was it. Anko narrowed her eyes and frowned._

"_Hm. I see." Her voice sounded slightly irritated, and she didn't hide it to well from her expression either. Why was she irritated? Did she want us to drop out?_

"_Very well. Now here are the instructions." _

"_Each team will be given one scroll. Either a Scroll of Earth, or a Scroll of Heaven. Each team will need to have both scrolls in order to complete the exam. When you have received both scrolls, you may proceed to the tower, and go into your team #'s room. There you will open the scroll." Anko said everything quickly, forcing me to listen to everything she said carefully._

"_What happens if you open the scroll during the exam?" Someone from the back of the crowd called._

"_Anyone who opens the scroll during the exam, will have the misfortune of knowing exactly whats in there." Anko's voice deepened when she said this, and a wicked grin crept onto her face. I was definitely not opening that scroll. _

"_Now, for the last direction. One person will hold the scroll. Make sure that person is strong AND smart, and for the love of god, don't tell other teams where your scroll is. That's all for the directions, to retrieve your scroll, there are 3 men waiting with a list and your scroll. Simply state your team number, and the names of your teammates, and you may retrieve your scroll." She motioned to 3 men sitting behind some sort of table, and walked over to a tree stump where she began eating her lunch. Dango._

_I walked over to one of the men, and smiled sweetly._

"_Shina Uchiha, Daisuke Uchiha, and Miya Uzumaki. Team #7." I stated our information, and the man grabbed a scroll that read the words "Heaven" on it. I waved goodbye, and went to the gate with a number 7 above it._

"_Are you guys ready?" I asked, grabbing a kunai in case we got into any trouble already. They both nodded, and grabbed they're own kunai. _

"_Miya, did you by any chance bring water?" I whispered. She nodded, and grinned slightly._

"_You have food, right?" Miya checked. I nodded and turned to Daisuke._

"_Medicine?" He nodded, and opened his pack slightly for me to see. I nodded, and turned back towards the gate._

"_Already, you can go now." Anko said boredly. I pushed open the gates, and began to fly through the trees, with Naruto and Hinata right behind me. Excitement and fear mixed up inside of me, and my thoughts briefly flashed to Sashu. I prayed he would be alright. _

"_Stop." Daisuke hissed the command, and landed on a thick tree trunk. I landed next to him, then Miya._

"_I think I sense something, Miya, can you use your Byakugan?" Daisuke asked. She nodded, and held her fingers up to her eyes._

"_Byakugan!" _

_We waited a while for her to finish, and when she did, fear came over her face._

"_Momomi Hyuga, Mika Hyuga, and Magi…" She whispered. All three of those genins were her cousins, but she was closest to Magi. Magi was her mothers, sisters, daughter._

"_There getting pummeled, we have to help them!" She pleaded, her eyes beginning to tear up. I sighed and waved her off._

"_Alright, alright, but you owe us ramen when we get home." I said the last part in a laugh, before taking off through the trees again. When we finally reached the battle, Miya was holding up Momomi, and Mika was battling two ninjas by himself. A pinch of admiration flared inside of me, but I pushed it away. Now wasn't the time to admire someone. I jumped in front of him right as one of the ninjas came running at him, and kicked the unexpecting ninja In the face. He went flying backwards, and hit the ground with a thud._

"_Wha-why did yo-?" I waved my hand to cut him off, and shot him a grin instead._

"_Hinata is your fathers cousin, and Miya's aunt. We're here to help you." I explained. The ninja I had attacked got to his feet, and wiped some blood off his mouth. _

"_Well, well, looks like you got some help. I'll just get rid of her to, then. His head lulled to one side, and I felt like I was going to throw up when another one started to grow from his neck. In only 3 seconds, he had an identical face, whose teeth were like rows of piranha teeth. _

"_Your gonna pay for that, pinky!" His heads snarled. I swallowed the vomit that had risen into my throat, and took out a kunai. This guy was going down, and I might go down with him._

_Inner Shina: "Damn it Shina, why did you agree to helping out these punks!"_

_Shina's mind: "Gomenessai, I couldn't help it. Miya looked so sad!"_

_Inner Shina: "Hiy, Hiy, now get to fighting!"_

_I finished the conversation with the inner me, and dodged Two-face's sharp teeth from embedding themselves into my neck. I let out a scoff of disgust, and through my Kunai at him. It him in his second heads neck. I smirked, thinking I might have gotten rid of it, but instead, a new one started to grow from the neck. Ok, now I was getting irritated! How was I supposed to defeat this guy._

"_Thought you got me, did you, girly?" He chuckled, turning around to face me with 6 eyes. I gritted my teeth, and got into a fighting position._

"_Think again!" He rushed towards me, all three heads angled outwards, towards me. I jumped out of the way, and flew over him. I stared down at his two "heads" that grew out of his neck, and frowned. There had to be someway to get rid of them. Something black, in the shape of a weird circle poked out from his shirt. I narrowed my eyes to look closer, and gasped when I realized what it was. The cursed seal that my father had. I landed hard on my feet, shock forcing me to stumble. _

"_H-h-how d-do you h-have that?" I stuttered. He turned around to give me a confused look, but when he saw where I was pointing, smirked. _

"_Oh this? A little present from my friend Orichimaru. Of course now he's known as Kazegage Madrin." He said slowly. I could feel my eyes widening, and my body turned to stone. That was impossible though! Orichimaru was supposed to be dead!_

"_Y-you're lying…" I hated how shaky my voice came out, but fear was at my stomach like an ice-cold hand._

"_Oh am I? Just like you revived Gaara of the Dessert, we revived Orichimaru. He ordered 3 sound ninjas to kill you, right? One who can create Illusions, one who had a twin, and if I'm correct, you killed her, and the other one who can use the "Dark Angel"." A cruel smirk grew on his face as he told me this, and I gelt sick to my stomach. _

"_Just like how Orichimaru gave you're the father the "Cursed seal", he's now targeting you. You should feel honored he's taken an interest in you. And terrified at the same time, in case you cant handle the cursed seals power." He cackled the last part, his eyes rolling around in all three of his heads._

"_NO! Y-YOU'RE JUST BLUFFING! H-he isn't a-alive, he's dead! How dare you make a fool of me!" I screamed. Even though I said this, I was shaking from head to toe, and my knobbles wobbled so badly. _

"_Or maybe he'll just take that idiot brother of yours, what was his name again? Oh yes…Sukai." He continued, cruelty gleaming in his eyes. I thought of Orichimaru hurting Sukai, and fell to my knees. I started coughing, and threw up my breakfast from this morning. Mika ran to my side as I continued to gag and throw-up, tears streaming down my face. _

"_Not Sukai! Don't hurt Sukai!" I screamed. I threw up one more time, before pulling myself together. I stood up shakily, with the support of Mika. _

"_He has not only the power to replicates of his own head, but also the power to make people believe one of they're worst fears. It happened to Momomi, she threw up so much, I feared she might pass out. I don't think I should be saying this, but about Orichimaru…I don't think he was lying." Mika whispered into my ear. Fear overwhelmed me once again, and tears formed in the corners of my eyes. Why was he going after me? It wasn't like I was stronger than Itachi, Sura, or even Daisuke. But at least none of them would get hurt. _

"_Oh, looks like someone else joined the fight." The man laughed. I turned around, and let out a scared shriek when I saw Sashu glaring at the 3 headed ninja with a look that could kill. His hands were curled into fists, and were turning white. I stumbled over to him, wanting him to hug me and tell me everything would be ok. He watched me with worried eyes, and when I reached him, pulled me close to him with one arm. I cried into his chest, fear making my head swirl around._

"_How dare you hurt my Shina?" Sashu growled. I looked up towards his face, and fear for the ninja who played with my emotions rose up in me. Sashu's face was mixed up in twisted rage and hatred. But I was more embarrassed by Sashu, then I was afraid for the ninja. He called me his Shina. _

_Inside Shina: ALL RIGHT, DAMN IT!_

_His sand shield began to form around the both of us, as if it knew it had to protect me to. I started to think I looked a little weak like this, cowering behind Sashu, but the thought of Orichimaru still being alive…and coming after me…that was to much for me. _

"_Shina, Go help Daisuke and Miya. I'll deal with this guy." Sashu whispered to me. I nodded and began to step away from him, but was pulled back._

"_But one more thing, in case we don't see each other for a while…" He broke off, and pressed his lips lightly against mine. It was a soft and gentle kiss, but still enough to make me go crazy. He pulled away, and smiled at me, before turning back to the ninja. I smiled to his back, and then ran off to join Daisuke and Miya. I hoped me and Sashu would meet again…_

**Author's note: I know, I know! That was a SUPER long Prologue, and Sashu and Shina's relationship started growing super fast, I'm sorry, but I'm trying to get through they're story of being a genin quickly! The next chapter takes place 2 years after all this, and they're all Chunin's! (Did I spell that right?) Anyways, please, please, please, leave a review, and I promise to write back to you ASAP!**

**Sincerely, Sammy**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention this in the prologue, I made a couple of mistakes! **

**1. I forgot to mention Gaara joined the hidden village of the Leaf with Matsuri when she was pregnant because the Hidden Village of the Sand had been over-run with tyrants.**

**2. I made a mistake in the sentence, "Blood is usually warm, and his eyes are 'blue', not 'green'."**

**What I meant to type was "his eyes are 'green', not 'blue'.**

**3. The Chidory: Chirping birds, should be "Rasengan". I apologize for that to! I mixed the two up. (Chidory: Chirping Birds, is going to be Shina's original move later on)**

**4. My file got screwed up when I sent in the chapter, the chapter was supposed to have gaps betweens paragraphs/sentences, to show that a period of time has passed since the time I was writing about. **

**5. I also got mixed up with the part where Shina jumps into help Mika Hyuga! Instead of "your mom is Miya's aunt" I meant to say "Your mom is a friend of Miya's mom". SORRY!**

**6. CRAP! I also just noticed that when I said "My knees were wobbling" I put "My knobbles were wobbling" by accident! Sorry about that to!**

**So as you can see, I screwed up quite a bit, but I'll try and avoid that in the next chapter! Thank you for your understanding! (and by the way, constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This chapter is going to be much shorter, but i hope you guys will like it! Thanks for reading so far, and please, enjoy the show...or story! XP**

"Shina! Hurry up slow poke! Sashu, Matra, and Miya are all waiting for us!" Daisuke said from my doorway. I turned to give him a glare that said "Hold-your-freaking-horses" and continued to tie my hair in a tight ponytail. I attached my pouch to my belt, and walked past Daisuke with a "mph". I grabbed a piece of toast from my mom, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and waved goodbye to everyone else. Sukai waved back, his cheeks stuffed like a chipmunks with bread. My dad finally looked up from his book "How to make fried chicken in less then five minutes" and waved goodbye. I ran out the front door, and closed it behind me. Sashu held his hand out to me, and i gladly intertwined my fingers with his own.

The sky above us was a beautiful light blue, and puffy white clouds floated lazily beneath it. I couldn't help a small smile from coming over my face. All weak, there had been nothing _but _beautiful sky's, and a peaceful atmosphere. It was almost to hard to worry about Orichimaru. Besides, I would think he would've made a move by now, considering it's been two years since I was told he was still "alive".

"You excited for training today?" Sashu whispered, breaking into my thoughts. I raised an eyebrow quizzically towards him.

"We get to make up our own moves, remember?" He chuckled. I mentally slapped my forehead. How could i have for forgotten?!

"Oh, yeah! Really excited!" I laughed. He grinned slightly, and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his chest and smiled peacefully. I felt a feeling I had been getting a lot since I've been around him, but i never can figure out what it is.

I frowned when we reached training grounds #1. I would have to separate from Sashu now. I leaned up, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and then entered my training grounds, wishing i kissed him on the lips, not the cheek. As usual, Naruto-sensei wasn't there, so I sat down on a tree trunk, and closed my eyes. A little nap wouldn't hurt anyone, right? Soon enough, i had dozed off.

_"Shina...Open your eyes, Shina..." A voice that vibrated went through my head, and i immediately obeyed it. My eyes opened slowly, taking in they're surroundings. I was in the training grounds, of course, but Daisuke and Miya weren't there anymore._

_"Daisuke? Miya?" I called. My voice came out like a whispered, and cracked with every word. I held my hand to my throat, and cleared it._

_"They aren't here Shina..It's just you...and __**me.**__" The voice began to sound sinister, and uneasiness started to form inside my belly. _

_"Who are you?" I called out, my voice sounding the same._

_"Take a guess, Shina. Think of someone who can speak to you in your mind, and can enter your dreams. Think." The voice commanded. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat, and took a deep breath. Think...I wracked my brains for an answer. The name was on the tip of my tongue, but i couldn't remember. _

_"Here's a hint: Snakes.." The voice continued. Fear grabbed my stomach like an icy-hand when he said the word 'snake'. _

_"No...No it cant be...your dead! Your dead!" I shrieked, not that it came out that way. It was more like a high-pitched whispered. A cruel laugh went through the air, and someone or something began to emerge from the shadows._

_"Correction, I __**was **__dead, but a...friend, of mine revived me." The voice replied. The person finally emerged from the shadows, giving me a full view of who it was. _

_"Orichimaru...No...No! Leave me alone!" I yelled, trying to stand up. My legs wouldn't move though, like my body was paralyzed with fear._

_"Oh no, no, no...I'm just starting my fun." He cackled, stepping closer with every word, until he was right in front of me. He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, his cold fingers slightly brushing and __**burning **__my skin. _

_"Your dreams, will become my dreams now Shina Uchiha." He whispered._

_"No...how are you doi-?" I began to say, but cut myself off before i finished._

_"In order for you to control my dreams...you must be close by." I choked out. He leaned closer, and cupped my chin, burning my skin even more. I wanted to push him away, scream at him to let me go, but i couldn't move or speak._

_"Very good...You really are a bright girl. It'll be a shame, if you cant handle the power of __**my **__curse." Orichimaru said this with a cruel smirk. He raised my chin even more, and brushed his cold lips against mine. Disgust rose up in me, and i struggled to escape his hold._

_"Oops, looks like I got a little carried away. Say hello to Naruto and your parents for me." He chuckled, backing away. I glared after him, before closing my eyes once again._

__"Shina...Shina wake up!" Naruto-sensei screamed. I shrieked, and jumped up, looking everywhere for Orichimaru.

"Wh-Wher- Where is he?!" I cried, fear burning up inside of me.

"Who? Shina wheres who? And where did these burn marks come from?" Naruto-sensei asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. It only calmed down a little, and I took a deep breath.

"Orichimaru...w-where is he?" I choked out.

"He's dead, Shina.." Naruto whispered, giving me a concerned look.

"NO! No, he was in my dreams, i swear! He's somewhere around here i sw-" I was cut off as Orichimaru's voice rang through my head.

_"If you tell anybody i'm here, I'll kill them all..."_

__I closed my eyes and curled my hands into fists.

"Never-mind...It was just a nightmare." I muttered, slumping my shoulders. Daisuke and Miya exchanged a glance, and Naruto-sensei frowned.

"Alright Shina. Let's get to training then." He sighed, running a hand through his shiny blonde hair. I nodded and stood up, pushing my worries down. I could feel Orichimaru's gaze boring into me, and gritted my teeth.

_I wont let you hurt me._

__**Ok, see! I told you this one would be shorter! Hehe, please leave a review, and again, constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms! Thank you all!**

**From,**

**Sammy**


	4. Chapter 4

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. I wouldn't let myself fall asleep, for fear Orichimaru would take over my dream. I let out an irritated sigh, and sat up. Maybe it_ was_ just a nightmare. But when i turned to look in my mirror, the burn marks glowed in the moonlight. I let myself run my cold fingers over the burn marks, and closed my eyes. I shot them open as soon as they closed. NO. I couldn't fall asleep.

"It's not just sleeping you need to be afraid of." A voice from behind me said. I jumped, and whirled around, and found myself facing my dad.

"D-dad? I thought you were asleep..." I muttered, scratching my neck awkwardly.

"No...I noticed you were behaving oddly since you got back from the chunnin exams...Earlier today Naruto told me you had a dream of Orichimaru." His voice cracked, and his hands curled into fists.

"He should be dead...He shouldn't be after my little girl...and to know it's all my fault." My dad walked over to me, and embraced me into a tight hug. Shock overwhelmed me, as he said this. Naruto-sensei believed me? And I never knew my dad noticed me acting strangely. I didn't think anyone knew.

"It's not your fault, daddy..." I whispered, hugging him back.

"Your mother is going to find out sooner or later to. I'm not good at keeping my emotions hidden very well. Not anymore anyways.." His voice was choked, and I could feel tears running down his cheeks. Knowing I had made my dad cry crushed me, and I closed my fists around his shirt.

"No...No, I won't let him take me. I'm a strong girl, there's nothing i want from that wretched snake anyways." I said it in a laugh, but something inside me told me it wasn't true. I pushed the feeling away, and pulled back from the hug.

"Dad, look at me.." I whispered. He did, and stared into my eyes.

"I promise, I wont let anything happen to me, or anybody else." I told him, making a cross-my-heart symbol. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"I trust you, Shina. Your a strong, beautiful, kind, and bright young girl. Don't let anyone change that." He whispered. I nodded again, and suppressed the urge to cry.

"I love you, hone. Try to get some sleep, and if you have any dreams of him, just laugh in his face. It's his weakness." My father told me. He gave me another hug, before stepping out of the room, leaving the door open a crack. I sighed, and lay back down in bed. I closed my eyes, and just hoped I could laugh in Orichimaru's face.

_"Shina...So you've decided to come to me at last." Orichimaru said, not bothering to hide this time._

_"I haven't decided anything." I scoffed._

_"Defiance, and ignorance. I like it. You do take after your father." He chuckled, circling around me. This time we were in my room, and as usual, i was glued to where i was sitting. In this case, it was my bed._

_"Yes, but not in the way you hoped for." I said, smirking._

_"You're right. You're not as strong as him. Not yet anyways. But I can change that. I can make you stronger then the Hokage himself." Orichimaru offered. I gritted my teeth, and glared at him._

_"I can never become as strong as Naruto-sensei, nor do I want to! I don't need any help from the likes of you!" I spat, fury building inside of me. Orichimaru laughed and turned to face me._

_"The likes of me, huh? But you do need help." He sneered, and his long tongue licked around his lips._

_"Perfect..." He leaned closer to me, his hot breath burning my nose hairs. I leaned away from him, a scowl on my face._

_"Get away from me." I hissed. Orichimaru let a cruel smirk play on his lips, as he climbed onto my bed. _

_"I believe I'm the one in charge of this dream." He growled. Without me controlling my body, i was pushed farther onto my bed, and up against the post. I tried not to let my fear show, and instead laughed._

_"Like you scare me. Do whatever you want. It's just a dream." _

_"Indeed it is. A dream that is very __**real.**__ Just like those burn marks, I can hurt you in this dream, and make it all real. Say if I wanted to give you the cursed seal, i could do it right now." He said, all the while moving hair away from my neck. I struggled to move, but my body was paralyzed to the bed._

_"You're bluffing." I hissed. He laughed and shook his head._

_"Am I? Then tell me, do you feel this?" _

_He placed his cool lips on my neck, and began kissing downwards. I gasped at the disgusting feeling of his tongue and lips on my skin, and forced my neck away from him. He smirked and raised his head, his tongue circling his lips once again._

_"It's just a dream..." I repeated, though i wasn't sure I believed it myself. _

_"You're stubborn...Also like your father." Orichimaru chuckled. His hand went under my shirt, and rested on my stomach. A burning sensation went through me, and I opened my mouth to scream, but I couldn't. Orichimaru's cruel laugh echoed around my room, and he removed his hand. _

_"Something to remember me by." He whispered into my ear. His tongue traced my neck once more, before he dissapeared._

__I sat straight up in bed, my breathing ragged and short. I was sweating all over, and I could still feel the wetness of Orichimaru's tongue left on my neck. I ignored the sick feeling in my stomach as I remembered this, and shot towards my mirror. I immediately lifted my shirt, and gasped to see a burn-mark in the shape of his hand on my stomach. 3 black circles formed in the middle of the hand, and I staggered slightly. No...This wasn't happening. It wasn't. I was still sleeping. I rubbed my eyes, pinched my arm, and pricked my finger with an acupuncture needle. Nothing made a difference. So I wasn't dreaming. I dropped my shirt, and shook my head. Nobody could know about this, not even dad.

I grabbed some cloth, and wrapped it around my stomach to hid the cursed seal.

_My _cursed seal.

**Soooooo...What did you think? Yeah, I changed the rating to M, because there's gonna be some dark, and uh...more adultish themes in here starting now...Hope you guys liked it! And please review. (CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED)**

**From, **

**Sammy**


	5. Chapter 5

I walked out of the house, my eyes dark from lack of sleep. People passed by, casting me weird looks. I grit my teeth and walked faster, wanting to get away from their stares. I didn't look that bad did I? I stopped and looked into a puddle, nearly screaming. My hair was a mess, my skin was pale, and the rings under my eyes were darker then I thought. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and rubbed some concealer onto the rings. I continued trudging towards the training fields, no longer being annoyed by constant stares.

When I finally arrived at training grounds #1, Daisuke, Miya, and Naruto-sensei were already there.

"Usually i'm the last one here. Why are you late, Shina?" Naruto-sensei asked. I blinked in confusion. I could have sworn I left the house before Daisuke. I turned to look at him with a questioning gaze.

"Daisuke? How did you get here before me?" I demanded. He stared at me blankly, and licked his lips. A long forked tongue circled them, and I screamed in shock.

"W-what...what the hell Daisuke?!" I cried, stepping away from them. Their faces were starting to change, going from normal, to an exact replica of Orichimaru's.

"How-bu-how did you get here! I'm not even sleeping!" I cried. The 3 people in front of me combined to form Orichimaru. He laughed as if this were all some big joke. Though for him it probably was.

"I'm in your head, Shina. You thought you were only safe when you were awake. You were wrong..." He chuckled, walking towards me. I backed farther away from him, disgust plastered on my face.

"Unfortunately I can't control you're movement." Orichimaru sighed, flicking a strand of hair off his shoulder.

"But..." He shot towards me with sonic-speed, and stopped right in front of my face. He grabbed my wrist and pushed up against a tree.

"No one can save you from this Shina. You're going to come to me sooner or later. Of course if you're not dead by then." He laughed. He grabbed my other hand and held them both above my head. I gritted my teeth, and raised a leg to kick him in the second. The blow hit him squarely in the chest, knocking him backwards. His eyes were wide with shock, obviously not expecting me to fight back.

"You've gotten used to me not doing anything. You don't think i'm going to take advantage of my ability to move again?" I hissed, a smirk crossing my lips. He sighed and got up, brushing the dirt off his clothes.

"Looks like I have to teach you a lesson." Orichimaru growled, staring me directly in the eye with snake-like eyes. I forced myself not to flinch away from the look. A sudden skull-splitting pain shot through my head, and I slammed a hand to my head. I staggered and fell to my knees, my eyesight going blurry. I screamed in pain over and over again, just wanting the pain to go away.

"I'll be back. And you had better have learned your lesson when I do." He whispered into my ear. Just the whisper sounded like a thousand people screaming into my ear, and another wave of pain took over me. I finally passed out from the pain.

_"Shina...Shina? _SHINA!" A voice screamed into my ear. I jumped and opened my eyes, the pain only minor now. My eyesight was slowly getting better, and when they cleared completely, I could see Sashu, Miya, Matra, and Daisuke standing over me with concerned looks on their faces. A crowd had gathered around me, worried and scared looks on their faces.

"Shina, are you OK?" Sashu asked, holding a hand out to me. I took it and rose unsteadily to my feet.

"No...No, I'm not OK..." I admitted. His eyes grew dark and he motioned for me to get on his back. I didn't object, and climbed onto him, exhausted from the daydream of Orichimaru.

"We need to take her directly to the hospital, Daisuke can you tell you're parents where she is?" Sashu asked, his voice shaky. Daisuke nodded, and began running to our house. The crowd slowly broke apart to less us through, the mob buzzing with the sound of people whispering. I buried my head into Sashu's back, trying to get away from all the stares. My head was slowly starting to hurt less and less, and it was getting harder and harder for me not to cry. Images of Orichimaru flashed through my head, and I swallowed hard. I couldn't let him take over me anymore! I wouldn't! But it began to feel like that wasn't even my choice anymore...I looked up from Sashu's back, and saw the hospital getting closer and closer. Something inside of me hoped they could help me, even just a little bit...


End file.
